


A German Husky in Austin

by embrace_spn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embrace_spn/pseuds/embrace_spn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been wanting a dog for a while now, but Dean's been hesitant about getting one. He finally gives in and finds that having a pet may not be so bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A German Husky in Austin

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short piece for an anonymous follower on Tumblr. They gave me a prompt about Dean and Cas going to an animal shelter to adopt their first pet. This is the first fic that I've written in a while, I'm kind of rusty. Comments and feedback are definitely welcome. Enjoy!

They were living in a small sub-division in Austin for almost a year since moving from Kansas. Dean restored classic cars, a job that paid way more than he made back home working in Victor’s shop and Cas worked as an editor for the Austin Chronicle, something that he really loved. The house seemed empty with just the two of them, especially since Sammy moved out to live in San Antonio after accepting a job with The Whitley Law Firm. Castiel thought that a dog would be amazing to have around, but Dean wasn’t too fond of the idea.

After weeks of sad puppy eyes, facts on the benefits of pets, and husky, whispered promises of mind-blowing sex (which Dean had been deprived of for days), Castiel finally convinced him into going to the shelter. Dean could feel Cas practically vibrating with excitement in Baby’s passenger seat.

“Cas,” Dean smirked, glancing at his boyfriend. “Calm down, we’re almost there.”

Castiel looked over to Dean, his eyes animated and bright. The grin on his face made Dean’s heart flutter, it was one of those rare smiles that Dean lived to see on Cas’s face.

“I can’t, Dean,” Castiel gushed. “Can you hurry?”

Dean chuckled just as he pulled into a parking space right in front of the shelter and turned Baby off. “No reason to hurry, Cas. We’re here.”

Castiel fumbled with his seat belt, almost leaping out of the car. Dean shook his head, climbed out of the car and followed Cas into the building.

“Hi there!” A silvery voice floated from the room behind the desk. Footsteps echoed on the tile floor and a pretty brunette emerged. “How can I help you?”

Dean was about to answer her, but Cas beat him to it. “I’m Castiel Novak and this is Dean Winchester – I called earlier about adopting a dog.”

“Oh right! I remember! It’s nice to meet you in person, I’m Pamela Barnes. Did you already have the form filled out?”

Castiel pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket, unfolded it, and handed it to her. “I did. What else do we need to do to complete the application?”

“Well,” Pamela said, flipping through the papers. “It seems like you did all the right things on the form, all we need to do is have a quick chat so I can get to know you better and make sure that you’ll be suitable for adopting a dog.”

“That it?” Dean asked. “Then we can go see the dog, cross the T’s and dot the I’s, and take him home?”

Pamela smiled, giving him a wink. “That’s right. It’s a fairly simple process, just takes a little time with the interview and such. Follow me.”

Dean turned to Cas and shrugged. “Let’s do this.”

****  
Castiel trailed his hand over Dean’s arm as they waited for Pamela to finalize their paperwork before they went in to get their dog.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

“For what, Cas?” Dean asked, looking up from the magazine that he was reading.

Castiel leaned forward, slightly nuzzling Dean’s cheek, “For being patient with me and letting me get this dog.”

A soft sigh escaped Dean as he felt Cas’s breath on his skin. He always loved when Cas did little affectionate things like this; it made him feel special – wanted.

“I love you, Cas,” Dean said. “I want you to be happy, and if having this dog will make you happy then I’m happy.”

Castiel gave him a chaste kiss before gazing into Dean’s eyes. “I love you too, Dean. And I know that you’ll love this dog.”

“What kind of dog?”

“I don’t know yet, a big one for sure,” Castiel answered. “You have a say too, you know.”

Dean smiled. “I know.”

Pamela came out of the office, putting papers together on a clipboard. “Alright guys. Everything is set. Come with me.”

The two men got up, following Pamela into a hallway that led to a room with multiple cubes that were occupied by dogs of every size, shape, and color. She glanced over her shoulder at them and said, “I know that you have a preference for a larger breed, but did you have a specific one in mind?”

Dean shook his head, shooting a look at Cas. “Do you know what you want, babe?”

Castiel’s eyes darted from cube to cube before settling on Pamela’s face. “I’ve always wanted a German shepherd or a Husky.”

Pamela’s eyes lit up at this revelation. “You’re in luck! We have a German shepherd/Husky mix that was dropped off here a few months ago.”

“Dropped off?” Dean inquired.

“Yes. The previous owners had to give him up because they were moving and couldn’t have animals. He’s very sweet-tempered puppy, only 6 months old,” she answered.

They walked toward the far end of the room, stopping in front of a cube with a medium sized dog that was a beautiful combination of black, brown, and white fur. He had gorgeous ice-blue eyes that almost rivaled Castiel’s.

Dean watched Castiel move closer to the gate to lean over and hold his hand out to the dog. With a wagging tail, the puppy sauntered over to the outstretched hand, take a few cautionary sniffs, then give a few friendly licks.

He didn’t take his eyes off the ball of fluff, running his hand through its fur. “Dean,” he said. “This is the one.”

Dean went to stand next to his boyfriend, and looked down into the dog’s eyes. The German husky gazed up at him, wagging its tail. He reached down and stroked the fur, it was soft and clean. A smile spread across his lips; he didn’t need to say anything, but he knew that he would love this dog too.


End file.
